


Adrien's "Girlfriend"

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's "Girlfriend", Adrinette April 2019, Break Up, F/M, Ice Cream, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Lukanette, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Adrien's "Girlfriend"

"I can't take it anymore!" Marinette screamed from behind me. I hear a thunk and assume she just banged her head on the table. 

"C' mon, you have to admit the attention is nice," Alya said while patting the poor blunette's back. 

"Having boys look at you like a piece of meat. Yes, it's the attention I always dreamed of." I could practically see the sarcasm she said. 

"Okay, then, what's your plan? You can't exactly change the boy's minds unless of two reasons. You ugly up or get yourself a boyfriend or at least a fake one." She said and I saw from the corner of my eye Marinette considering her options. 

"I could wear that ugly gag gift I got for Christmas." 

"I could help if you need me to?" I jump in smiling while in my head I was just freaking out.

_Idiot! Why the hell did you do that?! You were eavesdropping on their conversation and just gave that away too! Stupid! Moron! Complete fool!_

"H-help?!" I hear Marinette stutter and turn a shade of red. I haven't seen that in while now that I think about it. She hasn't stuttered or turned red for about a month now. 

"Yea! I mean, I could pretend to be your fake boyfriend so guys will lay off you while we can hang out as friends more!" 

_Right! She's just a friend. I got no worries._

"Really?" I hear Alya's voice but there was something else to it. 

"If you want to that is?" I back down hoping I didn't cross a line. 

"Sorry sunshine, but it's also trying to put away attention. Not bring more towards her." 

"Oh.' Of course, that would also be a factor. "I understand but the offer still stands on hanging out more." I smile and turn away. I hear the girl's whispers until they suddenly stop. I subtly look where they are and see it's Luka with his sister, Juleaka. 

"What if you asked Luka?!" I hear Alya whisper-shout and instantly stiffen up. For some reason, my stomach tightens and hearts drops when I think she likes someone else. I mean, she has her right to like anyone, but it makes me feel wrong if it isn't me. Why am I feeling this way? I only felt this when I was jealous of that sculpture artist who had a crush on m'lady. But, I can't be jealous because she's just a friend. 

"What?! No way! That would be wrong of me to ask him of that. Plus, he wouldn't like me even for that. Why would any guy want to be my fake boyfriend where they are way better catches." I frown at the statement. What's wrong with her? She has an adorable button nose with two of the most dazzling crucian eyes I have seen except for m'lady. Her little freckles that dotted her skin and her pale porcelain skin that would make any model jealous. 

"Don't knock it till you try it." I hear Alya whisper before I hear her yell Luka's name. He jogs over to us and a brief greeting to me.

"What's up?" 

I could feel something in me coil and I was just wanting to burst from it. 

"We need your help, music boy. You see, little Mari, here, has a problem. All these perverted boys keep looking at her like she's a prize. We were wondering if you knew anyone that could help her?" Alya says innocently. Too innocently. 

"I could help if you want?" I turn my head slightly that it's barely noticeable to see Mari's face flush for the briefest second. 

"I-I wouldn't want you to date me because you would feel obliged." 

"You're a friend, Mari, and you helped my sister and me so many times by now. It's the least I can do for you." He genuinely smiles at the girl, and I see her gently smile back. For some reason, it makes my blood boil, and I can't stand the smile on his face. 

"Thanks, Luka. I happy you're my friend." I whip back around feeling agitation leaking through my body. If I was Chat Noir, I am pretty sure my ears would be pin down and my tail would be lashing. 

"Dude, what's with you?" I hear Nino asked me but I shake my head at him. 

"Nothing. Just nothing."

* * *

 

It has been a week since Marinette and Luka have gotten "together" and I can honestly say it has been the most annoying thing in my life. The constant love glazes. Always holding hands. Her blushing directed towards him alone. It has driven me bonkers! I can't even focus on Ladybug anymore. My jealousy has been something that was a flaw of mine but this took the cake. That's right, I admit it. I am jealous. I like Marinette for more than a friend. I want her to be my girlfriend. I want her to blush at me with those adorable bluebell eyes that could compare to heaven themselves. The way her smile was always bringing people closer to her alone and the character she has that includes almost everyone. 

"Huh..."

"Ugg! Would you stop sighing about Ladybug!" I hear Plagg snapped. 

"It's not about Ladybug." I huff dramatically and fall onto my bed. 

"Then, who are you love sighing about?" He asked for the first time not mocking. 

"Marinette." 

"Princess?" I hear him question before a shit-eating grin breaks. 

"What happened to 'she's just a friend' Marinette?" I see his smug grin before throwing a pillow at him missing when I see him dodge the attack. 

"She started dating! That what happened!" I snap at collapsed onto the bed. 

"She's dating?!" I hear him shriek and look at him questioningly for him to shout like that.

"Umm... I mean when did your princess start pining for the other guy?" 

I let it slide but remind myself to ask about it later. 

"She needed a fake boyfriend. Turns out, they were getting so comfortable with each other to make it officially real. They have their own ship name, Lukanette." I grumbled while I search up pictures of the two. I glare at Luka's smiling face every single time. 

"You're jealous." He stated as a matter of fact. 

"Of course I'm jealous! I realized I have romantic feelings for Marinette and now she is dating!" I want to punch something right now but that would be unfitting of an Agreste. 

"Why couldn't she had liked me?" 

"She did." 

"WHAT?!!" I screamed and stared with Plagg wide eyes."When! Tell me, you cheese eating bank account!" 

"She confessed to you. As Chat Noir. And she liked you as Adrien. Before she moved on from you, of course." I see Plagg gulped down his cheese I lay frozen.

"She. Liked. Me. She romantically liked both sides of me, and I even rejected her the first time! Fuck me!" I banged my head in the wall and hear the door open. 

"Adrien?" 

"Leave me alone to self wallow, damn it! I screwed up! Nathalie?! Why is love so complicated?!" I cry before realizing this was Nathalie. I take a glance at Nathalie to see her stiff frozen.

"Umm... that would be a better talk... with your father. Good day, Adrien." She shuffled out my room faster than you can say miraculous. 

"That was awkward." 

"Shut up, Plagg." 

* * *

 

"Marinette? Look this isn't working. It's really been nice but we both have different taste and my heart is calling another. I'm sorry." 

I look up to see her bluebell eyes tear up but she gulps it down. 

"It's oaky, Luka. At least you told me the truth. That's all I could of ask for. I hope whoever you pursue likes you back." I see her sniffle and hug Luka. 

"Thank you, Marinette." I see the two separate before Luka leaves. That's when Marinette collapses on the ground, and I rush towards her. 

"Marinette?" 

"You saw, huh?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. 

"Yea. It's okay to be sad, you know." 

"I know." Her voice was unlike her usual happy one. I want her to be happy. 

"C' mon, I know the best place to cheer you up." I help her stand up and we both go to Andre's ice cream. 

 "Ahh, two lovebirds coming for ice cream." He sighs at the sight of us but Marinette is quick to intervene about us being friends. I finally realized what's it like for karma to take its toll. 

I see André's face fall into realization as it must have shown on my face. 

"Here, two ice creams for your two soulmates to meet." He winks at me and does the same ice cream. 

"Peach pink like his lips and mint green like his eyes" He gives the ice cream to Marinette. 

"Strawberry with black chocolate chips. Blackberries for her hair. Blueberries ice cream just like her sky blue stare," André finishes topping my ice cream. 

I look at the ice cream and then slowly back to Marinette. Blackberry hair. Sky blue stare. Huh, all she needs is the ladybug print on this thing. 

I look at her and see her ice cream. My lips are peach color, right! And I have green eyes! So, it could be a possibility. 

I was about to pay for the ice cream when André shook his head. 

"Good luck." With that, I smile at him gratefully before leading Marinette away. We both said our thank yous and went for a walk. 

We talked for a good while and we both laughed. 

"Thanks, Adrien. For all of this." 

"You're welcome, Marinette. I want you to be happy." I smile at her and see her consider something in her mind before she makes her decision.

I feel her lips touch my cheek and feel my cheeks burn but my heart exploding. 

"Could you hold this for me?" I asked her and see her furrow her brows before doing the request. That's when I fainted and Marinette panicked for the rest of the day about my well-being as the next day as well. 

Sometimes, having a fake boyfriend date your crush has it advantages.


End file.
